


Say Something

by loner1357



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feelings, Heartbreak, Men Crying, Romance, etc - Freeform, mature - Freeform, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loner1357/pseuds/loner1357
Summary: It all started when Raj, Stiles, and Scott went out that night into the woods. Three years later, the pack is in college. Stiles is at GW, Lydia at MIT, Allison and Scott at UC-Davis, Malia and Kira at USF, and Raj at Stanford, while Derek, Isaac, Liam, Hayden, Mason, Corey, and Braeden in Beacon Hills with the the Sheriff, Melissa, Chris, Jordan, and Natalie. They all thought they could live somewhat normal lives after leaving. Boy, how wrong they were.





	1. Chapter 1

One family, one life, one love.

Raj stood at the preserve with his pack. Stiles and Lydia were on his right while Scott and Allison were on his left. They stood in front of the group of hunters that forced them to run back to Beacon Hills and fight.

"Well," A voice said, "what will is be, grandson of Kirti Patel?"

The rest of the pack were behind him, waiting for his answer.

He looked at the person who asked the question. He looked the woman he loved straight in her eyes with the determination to put a bullet between them.

He took a step forward and crossed his arms. When he spoke, it was so menacing that the hair on the back of the woman's neck stood up and a shiver ran down her spine.

"You messed with the wrong pack, bitch."


	2. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAST

Otis Dhanji as Raj Patel

Selena Gomez as Danielle Fordman

Camila Cabello as Emily Brown

Teen Wolf Cast


	3. Chapter 1

Raj walked out of the apartment and made his way to the train station after he finished his workout and got ready. His first class started at 9:30 in the morning. Luckily, with the extra AP courses he took, he was considered a junior in his first year of college. Now he only has to spend two years to finish his degree and try to get to med school. In fact, Lydia was the only one who could challenge him in high school. It was no surprise she ended up Valedictorian and him Salutatorian. As he got on the train, he gets a call.

“Hey Stiles.” He answered without looking at the name.

Stiles had been one of the few people that were nice to him when he moved to Beacon Hills n eight grade. They bonded quickly due to the fact they were both outcasts at school. Scott followed after a few days.

Now, with Lydia at MIT, Stiles at GW, Scott and Allison at UC-Davis, Kira and Malia at USF, Isaac and the younger ones still at home with Derek and Braeden, and him at Stanford, they have barely had any time to get together and appreciated these morning calls more.

“Hey Raj.” Stiles replied.

“Is everyone on?” Raj asked. “Malia and Kira are getting some sleep. We were up all night trying to help Malia understand her pre-calc class.”

"Do you guys need help?" Lydia asked.

Raj chuckled. "No. She got it. Besides, she's been improving a lot, both mentally and physically.”

For 40 minutes, Raj listened to everyone talk about their college experience so far and how things are going. Isaac and those at home usually get calls once a week or just talk whenever they see them.

“Well,” Stiles said, “have a good morning everyone. Don’t forget, Thanksgiving at Lydia’s apartment. I'll let Isaac and the gang know."

Raj laughed. “You all know Lydia can’t cook to save her life.”

Lydia gasped while everyone laughed. “You asshole.” She said before laughing along.

_"Next stop Palo Alto. We will be there in five minutes."_

Raj smirked. “Look, I’ll send the list. See if you can have everything ready by the time we get there. I’ll cook, but you guys help me so everyone’s involved.”

They all agreed and ended the group call. Raj made his way to his class and sat. It was October and an early Monday morning. On the first day of class, you couldn’t fit everyone in the lecture hall, but now, since attendance wasn’t counted as a grade, there were barely 30 people present for the morning Chemistry lecture.

He took his regular seat and counted from five down to one. When he hit one, a girl plopped into the seat next to him.

“Morning Raj.” She said. 

Raj turned and smiled at her. “Good morning, Emily.”

Emily smiled at him. “So, you didn’t text me back last night.”

Raj smacked his head. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Malia doesn’t like math. Kira and I stayed up all night just to help her understand graphing circles.”

Emily snorted. “Well, at least it’s a legit excuse. That girl can’t do math to save her life.”

The professor walked in and began the lecture. Emily and Raj had clicked since the first day of class. She too started as a junior and is studying to become a doctor. As the semester passed, they became great friends. However, their friendship turned into something more lately for him.

“You know, my roommate's boyfriend is staying the night.” Emily said, breaking his thoughts as they walked out of the class.

Raj looked over. “Well, in that case, how about you come over?  I'll cook you dinner.”

“Butter Chicken?”

“The one and only.”

Emily squealed and hugged Raj. “So, any plans for Thanksgiving?” She asked as they made their way to the dining hall.

“I’m headed to Lydia’s. Our families like our gatherings so we’re trying to meet everyone and rotate each holiday. She got Thanksgiving; Scott has Christmas and New Years, Stiles has Memorial Day, Isaac has the fourth, and I have the end of the summer.”

Emily laughed. “You guys are like the extension of the Friends TV show.”

"In that case, what does that make us?” Raj asked.

Emily thought about it and answered. “I like to think of us like the directors. Well, you the director and me the cute assistant who gets airtime by being an awesome assistant.”

Raj chuckled. He saw Emily’s phone light up and how she sighed and picked it up.

“What’s up?” Raj asked nodding to her phone.

Emily sighed. “It’s Mark. I think he wants to ‘bang’ even though I’ve said no many times.”

Raj looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to the conversation.

“I thought you wanted to keep what he did a secret.” Raj whispered.

Emily shook her head and held Raj’s hand. “I’m fine now. I have friends like you. Also, I’ve been sleeping with other guys to make it easier.”

Raj coughed uncomfortably before continuing to eat his breakfast.

“What do you mean easier?”

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’m not a slut. I just use sex like a workout. And I make it clear that things are no strings attached. By the way, I thought you’d be okay with me finally moving on.”

Raj looked at Emily. He put his fork down and held her right hand with his left. “You should know that I am the last person to judge you for anything, Emily. You’re my best friend. Well…you’re actually right up there with Stiles, but what I mean is that no matter what you do, no matter what you say, I’m here for you.”

Emily covered their hands with her left hand and squeezed Raj’s hand, thanking him. “I swear, Raj. You know exactly what to say. I love you.” Her phone beeped. “Oh, class starts in a few. See you later.” She said getting up and walking out.

He watched as she left. “I love you too.” He whispered before breaking out of his trance and moving to eat his breakfast.

* * *

 

When Raj came home that evening, he saw Kira and Malia in the kitchen making out.

“God, you two are worse than Stiles and Lydia.” He said.

Malia looked at him. “You’re comparing us to the two star crossed lovers who can literally bend space and time to save each other?"

Raj thought about it and tilted his head. "Yeah, you're not as bad."

Kira laughed and saw Raj quickly change and head back into the kitchen.

"I need to head to the store on 5th today. I'm making dinner." Raj said.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "You're making Indian food?"

Raj nodded.

"Are you making it for us or a girl that says she absolutely loves your cooking?" Malia asked holding his phone up.

Raj smiled and blushed.

"Ooooh. Malia you got him to blush." Kira exclaimed. "Is it Emily?"

Raj chuckled and shook his head. He closed the refrigerator. "I need to go get some spices, nuts, and chicken. We have the milk. I'll be back in 20 min."

* * *

 

Raj walked out in a pair of black joggers, white Captain America shirt, his blue sweatshirt, and grey sneakers.

He enjoyed the brisk wind of the fall in San Francisco as he walked down the street to the Indian store. It was a day like this that reminded him of the high school moments with his friends.

_FLASHBACK---_

_Raj closed the door and walked up to the passenger window to say goodbye to his mother and father in the front of the SUV._

_“See yah guys at 7. We have Lacrosse tryouts today.”_

_His father smiled. “Looks like that weight loss is going to help, huh?”_

_Raj rolled his eyes and smiled. His father took pride in the fact he lost 150 pounds over the summer and worked on his Lacrosse skills. It was the first time Raj took on a project and finished it, just like his father advised him to after the bullying last year._

_He ditched his stupid old Gap and Old Navy clothing that looked like he got it out the trash just because it fit him and changed his entire wardrobe to Nike, Addidas, Champion, American Eagle, Hollister, basically any designer brand he wanted to wear but couldn’t because of his weight._

_“It will.” Raj said. He took a moment and looked his father in the eye. “Thanks, dad.”_

_His father smiled and waved at him as his mother drove the SUV away. Raj walked up the steps and was immediately bombarded by the sight of Scott showing a wound to Stiles._

_“What the hell? He asked getting their attention. “This is why my phone was going off last night?” Raj asked._

_Stiles and Scott gave Raj a look over. “Dude you look awesome!” Stiles said._

_Raj laughed and saw Stiles change his expression. “_ _I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since,” Stiles stopped, “since the birth of Lydia Martin.”_

_Raj turned to see Lydia pass Stiles and not even give a care, but turn to him and smile. He smiled back._

_“Hey, Lydia-” Stiles tried speaking to her, “you look - like you're gonna ignore me.”_

_Stiles sighed and then turned to Raj and Scott. “You both are the cause of this, you know.”_

_“Uh-huh.” Scott and Raj said at the same time._

_“Dragging me down to your nerd depths.” Stiles said._

_The bell rang and Raj started to walk. “That’s exactly right. I’m going to class before I drown you further into my ‘nerd depths.’” Raj said laughing when Stiles flipped the bird at him._

_Raj put emptied his backpack and put his books in order in his locker. He got the first period’s books out and put his bag in before adding his lacrosse stick to it. The first thing his father told him that he had to conquer to lose weight was laziness. That meant taking an efficient amount of time to get ready for the day. He wasn’t ready to hear what his teacher was going to tell him in first period._

_He sat down in his biology class next a girl he knew waiting for the teacher to begin speaking. When she did, he finally figured out why Stiles was calling him continuously last night._

_“As you all know, there was a dead body in the woods last night. However, the police have a custody, therefore I can expect to have your undivided attention.”_

_The girl next to him spoke. “So, you new?”_

_Raj smirked. “Hello, Betty.”_

_Betty immediately stiffened. “Raj?”_

_Raj nodded and turned back to the teacher. “Oh my god! What the hell? How did you get so hot?” She whispered._

_Raj turned to Betty and leaned in towards her making her do the same. He whispered into her ear, “Pilates.”_

_Betty moved back with a face full of shock and Raj just winked at her. “I ran.”_

_“To what, Florida?”_

_He just chuckled and looked back to the board, leaving Betty to marvel in her thoughts._

_When the day ended, he moved to the lockers and put his books away. He heard a locker open next to his and looked up to see a friend he hadn’t seen in so long._

_“Ally?”_

_Allison looked up and saw him. “Raj?” She smiled and pulled him in for a hug._

_“Oh my god.” He said. “What it’s been like four years, I think?”_

_Allison nodded. “Yep and damn you got so fit. How’s archery going?”_

_Raj scratched his head. “Not as good as the boxing. I’m telling you, you need a Ph. D. in archery to be as good as you.”_

_“That jacket is absolutely killer.” They heard and turned. “Where did you get it?”_

_Raj raised an eyebrow and leant back against his locker._

_Allison stuttered before answering. “My mom was a buyer or a boutique back in San Francisco.”_

_“And you are my new best friend.” Lydia said._

_Jackson came up from behind and started fondling Lydia. “Hey Jackson.”_

_Jackson then turned to Raj. “Hey, you play?” He said eyeing the lacrosse stick in his locker._

_Raj looked Jackson straight in the eye. “Nope. Just thought it would be fun to carry around.” He said sarcastically._

_Jackson scrunched up his eyebrows. “Do I know you?”_

_Raj scoffed. “I would hope so. I live two houses away from you.”_

_Jackson looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Raj?”_

_Lydia raised an eyebrow in surprise._

_“But, you were so fat.”_

_Allison scoffed at Jackson. Raj looked him in the eye. “Yeah, I was.”_

_Lydia tried easing the tension between them and started a different topic. “So, this weekend there’s a party?”_

_“A party?” Allison asked._

_“Yeah.” Jackson said. “Friday night. You should come.” He then looked at Raj. “Both of you.”_

_“Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking.” Allison said._

_“You sure?” Jackson asked. “Everyone's going after the scrimmage.”_

_“You mean like football?”_

_Raj and Jackson chuckled at that remark._

_“Football's a joke in Beacon.” Raj said._

_“The sport here is lacrosse.” Jackson added. “We've won the state championship for the past three years.”_

_“Because of a certain team captain.” Lydia pointed out looking at Jackson._

_“And a certain team.” Raj smirked, making them laugh._

_“Well, we have practice in a few minutes.” He said. “That is, if you don't have anywhere else…”_

_“Well, I was going to-”_

_“Perfect.” Lydia cut in. “You're coming.”_

_Jackson then looked at Raj. “What about you? I’d really like to meet the new and improved Raj.”_

_Raj looked at him and then smiled before getting his stick out of the locker. “You still going to be thinking that when I smoke past you to the crease?”_

_Jackson laughed full heartedly and walked away with him while Lydia practically dragged Allison away._

_Raj quickly changed in the locker room into shorts and his gear. When he took his shirt off, Danny was next to him._

_“Damn, Raj you got ripped.”_

_Raj smiled and put the rest of the gear on. Leave it to Danny, the friendliest guy in school, to be the only one to remember whom Raj was. But then again, he shouldn’t be surprised._

_He quickly made his way out and started warming up and running around the field. Coach took one look at him and called him over._

_“Where’d you transfer from?”_

_“Coach, it’s me. Raj.”_

_Coach blinked to clear his eyes. “Well, I’ll be damned. GET BACK IN LINE!” He screamed in his face._

_Raj raised an eyebrow and looked at Coach as he walked away. “What line?”_

_When the rest of the team finished warming up, Raj stood in line in front of Jackson and Danny waiting for his turn to take his shot against Scott in the goal._

_Danny pulled Jackson a little bit away from Raj. “Dude, how did you not notice Raj getting so hot?”_

_Jackson turned around. “I knew he went to India for the summer with his family. They asked us to keep an eye on the house. I didn’t see him until today.”_

_Danny smiled. “Well, he looks hot. Kind of makes me want to-”_

_Jackson turned around. “Shhh. It’s his turn. And apparently McCall’s doing good.”_

_Raj couldn’t hear any of the conversation. He was too focused on seeing Scott stop every shot that was taken against him. Raj was proud, but wanted to pass the challenge. He looked as the Scott was able to stop every shot and surprisingly, he didn’t move his feet like a goalie should. Raj found the spot he was going to take a shot._

_He picked up the ball and ran five steps before winding up and shooting the ball to the bottom right corner of the goal. He watched the ball pass the goalie stick and bounce off the inner part of the right post and into the goal._

_He saw Allison and Lydia cheering for him before he got back into line. He heard Stiles say, “That’s my best friend too.”_

_Raj smiled on his way back, but watched as Jackson got ready for the shot, only to have his blocked and Lydia cheer for Scott, blowing a huge Lydia size hole in Jackson’s ego._

_Raj smiled at Scott. Scott looked at him and passed him the ball from behind. Raj was able to catch it and cheered him on._

_Allison looked at Lydia. “That’s my friend.” She said looking at Raj._

_“Friend?” Lydia asked suggestively._

_“Yeah.” Allison replied. “He told me he wanted a sister more than ever, and I told him I’ll be his sister. Plus, I’d rather have him in my life every second of the day than lose him to some horrible breakup.”_

_Allison looked back to see Raj walking up to Scott and congratulating him before practice ended and got back to the locker room._

_Raj removed his sweaty clothes before taking a shower. He dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. While looking for his shirt, Jackson showed up at his locker._

_“You’ve improved a lot.” Jackson said._

_Raj looked at him and turned back into the locker. “Yeah.”_

_Jackson sighed and then looked at him. “Dude, I’m sorry. Ok? I remember how bad I made you feel.”_

_Raj turned to Jackson quickly. “You put a bra in my locker.” He said._

_Jackson closed his eyes and remembered the haunted look on Raj’s face when he opened his locker and a bra fell out. He opened his eyes to see Raj put a shirt to cover his newly chiseled six-pack._

_“Look. I have a lot of mistakes to make up for. Let the party start it off. Come over. Spend some time. Drink a little. Maybe even hook up with someone. But let me do this to show you how sorry I am.”_

_Raj looked at Jackson and saw the sincerity in his eyes. “Ok. But I swear, if you embarrass me again-”_

_“It won’t happen. By the way, Danielle will be there.”_

_Raj’s face lit up with the mention of Danielle’s name._

_“Yep. You know, she’s been gone all summer. She comes back tomorrow. So, what do you say?”_

_Raj looked at Jackson. “Okay. I’ll come. Where is it?”_

_“Danny’s. Come on I’ll drop you home.”_

_Raj shook his head. “That’s ok. My mom’s already here.” He saw Jackson’s face sulk a little bit. “Maybe you can give me ride to school tomorrow? Besides, I’ve missed you.”_

_Jackson smiled. “I’ve missed you to. Now come on. I need to say hello to your mom.”_

_Once they reached outside, Lydia was waiting by Jackson’s car. Jackson waved to her as he quickly walked with Raj to the SUV picking him up._

_“Hey, Mrs. Patel.”_

_Raj’s mom looked at Jackson. “Hey, Jackson. How are you?”_

_“I’m good. I was wondering if you’d let me give Raj a ride to school this week. And also, my friend is hosting a party at his house on Saturday night. Can I take him too?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know, Jackson-”_

_Jackson cut her. “Mrs. Patel, please. We graduate in a few years and I just really want to spend as much time as I can with Raj before we go our separate ways.”_

_Raj’s mom thought about it before finally agreeing. “Ok. As long as you promise me he’s safe.”_

_Jackson smiled. “After the party, he’ll stay over with me. We need to catch up. I promise, he will be safe.”_

_Raj’s mother smiled and pulled away from the curb. Jackson smiled and walked back to Lydia._

_“What was that?” Lydia asked._

_Jackson kissed her and walked to the driver’s door. “Just fixing a few mistakes.”_

_\------_

_The next day Raj was getting ready for practice in the locker room. Jackson kept his word and showed up to take Raj to school. Lydia rode with her mother, so he could sit in the front seat._

_They kept small talk about school, lacrosse, and the party this weekend. When they got to school, everyone noticed Jackson getting out of the Porsche, but what surprised everyone was Raj. Raj wore a brown leather jacket over a black superman t-shirt, grey American-Eagle khakis, and blue Sperry’s, and black Ray Ban Youngsters._

_This wasn’t the Raj everyone was used to, especially Stiles and Scott. Raj walked straight to them and talked before being dragged away by Jackson and Lydia into the school._

_Practice is where Raj started to show everyone what he learnt over the summer. He was able to run past everyone including Jackson. He juked out Greenberg so bad, he had to sit out for the rest of the day._

_During the scrimmage, Raj was able to see how Jackson was really trying to hit Scott. On the first play, he drilled him into the ground as soon as he got the ball._

_So the next play, when Scott passed the defense with an acrobatic jump, Raj was thrilled and cheered for Scott. After the celebration, Raj got down for the face-off. A guy in front of him was trying to bait him._

_“I’m going to hit you so hard, you’ll be on the bench all season.” The guy said._

_Raj raised an eyebrow and stayed silent. As soon as the whistle blew, Raj won the face-off and ran past the guy. He kept running past defenders and juking them out with stutter steps. He saw Jackson come for him, but spun around him. He took his stick in his right hand and shot the ball from behind through his legs and scored the goal making everyone cheer and the Coach called him over._

_“Rajesh! Get your ass over here.” The team and everyone watching were quiet while Raj ran over to Coach. Allison watched as Raj took off his helmet and waited for the Coach to say something._

_“Keep playing like that, and you’ll be captain in no time.” He said proudly. “Oh, and you made first line. Everyone, meet your new mid-fielder.”_

_The team, including Jackson, ran over and congratulated him._

_“Don’t look so surprised.” Coach said when everyone got back on the field. “I saw what you did. You’re not just taking shots; you’re getting the ball down the field. We need you here.”_

_Raj nodded and got his helmet on before resuming practice._

_Later that night, Raj got ready for the party. Jackson picked him up after Lydia._

_“Lydia let Raj sit in the front.” Jackson ordered._

_Raj craned his neck back._

_“Jackson, my dress will get creases.”_

_“Lydia!”_

_Raj tapped the car. “Hey.” He said to diffuse the tension. “It’s ok. I’ve got pants on. I’ll sit in the back. Lydia, could you get up so I can get in the back?”_

_Lydia smiled and did so. Raj sat and they were quickly on their way. When he reached, he saw Allison and Scott dancing in the middle._

_He walked up to them. “Hey.” He greeted._

_Allison and Scott turned to him. “Hey.” Allison said._

_Scott had some angry look in his eye._

_Raj quickly left and went to get a drink when he came fact to face with his crush._

_“Danielle.” He said awestruck._

_She wore skintight jeans that shaped her legs and butt in ways it shouldn’t have, a red blouse, and black sandals that added to her height to make her eye level with him._

_“Hey, Raj. I see you changed over the summer.”_

_Raj smiled. “Yeah. I guess I did.”_

_Danielle handed him a drink. “Here, it’s coke. I know your parents are strict. So are mine. That’s why I always have soda at these parties.”_

_Raj chuckled with her and tapped his red solo cup against hers. They caught up over the summer. He told her about his time in India and she told him about her time in China over the summer._

_“So, you were able to study sharks?” He asked._

_Danielle nodded._

_“Wow. You’re like…awesome.” He said. He cursed himself silently._

_Danielle laughed and it sounded so good to his ears._

_“Let’s dance, goofball.”_

_Danielle took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor where she started moving to the beat. Raj was able to keep up and actually surprised her. He saw the inquisitiveness in her face._

_“What?” He asked. “We Indians do have a sense of rhythm you know.”_

_She laughed and brought her body closer to Raj. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jackson coming his way._

_Raj just enjoyed his time and danced as Danielle slowly got closer to him and put her arms around his neck and swayed her hips to the beat. Raj found a sense of confidence and pulled her flush against his body._

_They were looking into each other’s eyes._

_“Hi.” Raj said brushing strands of her hair behind her ear._

_“Hi.” Danielle said looking into Raj’s eyes._

_After the party, Raj walked to Jackson’s car while holding onto Danielle’s hand. He was waiting for Jackson to take him home._

_“So, I guess I’ll see you at school.” Raj said._

_Danielle nodded and looked into his eyes. He saw Jackson coming towards them with Lydia on tow and looked back to Danielle. He made a decision and quickly kissed her cheek before backing away to the car and smiling. Danielle’s face mirrored his smile._

_“Monday.” He said getting into the car._

_“Monday.” Danielle replied._

_Jackson started the care with Lydia and Raj in the car. As soon as they turned out of the driveway, Lydia turned around._

_“So, what’s up with you and Danielle?” She asked raising an eyebrow._

_Raj chuckled as he looked out the window and watched the trees go by._

_FLASHBACK----_

* * *

 

After making the dinner, he went and changed into his black dress shirt and brown America-Eagle khakis. He heard the doorbell ring and opened it to find Emily wearing a black top with a lot of cleavage, a flower skirt that ended way farther up than it should, and black heels that made her legs look like they run for miles.

 

“Well, don’t you look handsome?” Emily purred before stepping close to Raj and hugging him.

 

Raj pulled away. “I could say the same for you. Well, you’re breathtakingly beautiful.”

 

Emily blushed and walked with Raj to the small table where he set the glasses of wine and food. He pulled out a chair for Emily and she thanked him while sitting down.

 

Dinner was great. Raj and Emily talked about classes, sports, movies, and books they both read.

 

Two hours later when they were on the couch, Emily changed his life.

 

“I want to have sex with you.” She said.

 

Raj raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

She sat up and faced him on the couch. “I want to have sex with you.” She repeated.

 

“Can I ask what brought this on?”

 

Emily shrugged her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I guess it was stupid to think you’d want to.”

 

Raj sighed and lifted Emily’s face to look at him with his fingers under her chin.

 

“Hey. Don’t do that. We’re friends. So tell me, what happened?”

 

Emily looked into his eyes. “I don’t want to be with someone who can leave.” She said.

 

Raj craned his head back. “No matter what, I’ll never leave.”

 

Emily quickly took advantage of the close proximity between them and pecked his lips.

 

Raj looked at Emily in surprise before grabbing her face with his thumb on one side of her face and the rest on the other side and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

 

He kissed her with all of the feeling he had and picked her up from the couch. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he moved them to his bedroom. He laid her gently down on the bed.

 

Emily looked nervous and Raj picked up on it.

 

“Why don’t we take it slow? I’m perfectly fine with just kissing until you’re ready.” He said.

 

Emily smiled and looked at him. “Can I borrow a shirt?”

 

Raj chuckled and quickly got up to get a shirt for her. He pulled out a white Aquaman shirt and gave it to her. He turned around while she changed.

 

“Ok. You can turn.” She joked.

 

Raj smirked as he turned, but his heart almost burst out of his chest. The t-shirt fell further up than her skirt was and the lack of her bra made her hard nipples show through it.

 

“Come on, big boy.” She said. “I’m tired.”

 

Raj undressed and changed into just a pair of sweatpants before getting under the covers next to Emily. He turned off the lamp at his bedside and turned onto his back, letting Emily turn into him and lay an arm over his waist and a leg over his legs. She laid her head on his shoulder and he waited for her breath to even out. Just before he succumbed to sleep, he kissed her head and fell into a night’s sleep that he actually didn’t want to wake up from.


End file.
